Complicatedly Simple and Simply Complicated
by ayeeyers
Summary: As the line between staying his ground and falling was starting to blur, Kenny finds himself questioning the principles that he himself has established so firmly. It's complicated but really simple, but at the same time, it's simple but really complicated.


" _Kenneth McCormick."_

Principal Victoria muttered his name for the fifth time that day as she flipped through a stack of papers on her desk, not even looking at the said boy sitting in front of her.

Kenny let out a sigh as he looked around the small room, obviously bored from sitting for too long.

" _You haven't been doing well with your classes."_ The principal pointed out as if Kenny himself didn't know that. Well, he wasn't smart. He had known that ever since. And he doesn't like studying no matter how much Kyle forced him into it. Actually, if his Jew friend wasn't there, he would've dropped out from school already or got himself kicked out. Either way, he doesn't see much importance in waking up early to sit on a chair for 8 hours.

" _And these absences…"_

Kenny almost groaned at the mention of his numerous absences. He doesn't even want to come up with an excuse for that.

A few minutes passed by uneventfully as the principal continued ignoring the blonde student. Kenny glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and rolled his eyes. Damn.

" _Look, Principal Victoria, if it's about the washroom incident, I'm really sorr-"_

" _Ah, yes, about that…"_ Principal Victoria finally looked up to face Kenny. _"Mr. Mackey was really shocked to find you having—doing inappropriate things in a washroom stall with a fellow female student."_

" _I'm really sorry, ma'am. I swear, I won't do it again."_ Kenny joined his palms together in a gesture of apology and tried his best to sound sorry. Although the look on Mackey's face at that time was just **priceless**.

" _I know you wouldn't. Rather, you probably shouldn't. Because the next time something as indecent as that happens…well, you know the rest."_

Kenny could only nod obediently.

" _Look, dear. I'm very much aware of the conditions in your household and being at your age, I know all these things are too much to handle for you."_ The principal gave Kenny an understanding look. _"But with the rate you're going, you are going to be expelled."_

Kenny felt a heavy weight settle on his chest at the statement. It didn't surprise him much since he had figured it would happen sooner or later. But the idea still gives him a shitty feeling. He may hate school and all but he kind of doesn't want to get expelled at this point in time.

" _May I remind you that this is your last year here in this institution. You're already a graduating student. You didn't come this far just to get kicked out for getting caught fucking some girl in the washroom."_

Kenny slightly winced at the vulgarity of his superior's language. It was rare to hear Principal Victoria speaking in such boldness.

" _Do you understand what I'm trying to say here, Mr. McCormick?"_

" _Yes, ma'am."_ Kenny said meekly, trying not to meet the gaze of the principal.

" _Good. Then you may go."_

Kenny felt slight relief wash over him. He never liked getting reprimanded or scolded. Ah, but he definitely appreciated the concern that the principal was trying to give him. Real or not, it was still nice to know that someone still cared for his well-being. But the principal probably just felt obliged to beat some sense to a problem student like him. Oh well…

" _Oh and Kenny?"_ He was halfway through the door when the principal called out to him. He turned back to look at the superior, quite nervous as to what else the older woman will say.

" _Please make friends with people like Kyle Broflovski and less of Eric Cartman."_

Kenny nodded and closed the door behind them, finding himself snickering at the advice of the principal. Cartman will kill her if he heard that. Literally. Or make her eat her parents.

He walked down the empty halls of the school and headed out, spotting his group of friends waiting for him at the gate.

" _Finally!"_ Stan spotted him and waved him over.

" _Dude, it's been half an hour! What took you so long?"_ Kyle closed a book he was reading as he turned to the blonde's moving figure.

" _What, were you banging Principal Victoria too?"_ Cartman suggested boringly.

" _Sup, dudes."_ Kenny greeted as he fist-bumped the three of them simultaneously. _"And no, Cartman, I didn't bang her."_

" _Seriously? So there_ _ **are**_ _things that you wouldn't fuck."_

Kenny scoffed. _"I may love sex but I still have my limits. Dude, I won't fuck an older woman."_

" _Eh? But you fucked Cartman's mom."_ Stan quipped and Kyle let out a loud laugh.

" _What?!"_ Cartman was forced to stop in his tracks as he glared at Kenny's direction.

" _Thank you for that useless comment, Randall."_ Kenny gave Stan a sideways glare, to which the quarterback just shrugged. _"I didn't fuck your mom, Cartman."_

" _You son of a bitch."_ Cartman silently cursed as he continued glaring at his blonde friend.

" _Wha—I didn't fuck her! And besides, she came to me! Not the other way around!"_ Kenny tried to reason as Cartman threw weak punches at him.

" _She_ _ **came**_ _to you?! I'm going to kill you, you poor bastard!"_

" _Hey, ow! Stop it!"_ Kenny did his best to dodge Cartman's weak, but still kind of hurt, attacks. _"We didn't go all the way, I promise!"_

" _Didn't go all the way?! So you did do something!"_ Cartman exclaimed angrily.

" _Oh please. Why are you so surprised at this, fat ass? Your mom's a slut."_ Kyle nonchalantly said as Kenny hid from his back.

" _Kenny's a slut too."_ The brunette pointed out, seemingly calming down for a second.

" _A slut with class."_ Kenny corrected.

" _Aw, fuck you. I hope you get AIDS or something."_ Cartman saluted him with the finger before walking away from the bunch. _"Screw you guys, I'm going home."_

The three watched their friend's retreating back before breaking out in a laugh.

" _You didn't really fuck his mom, did you?"_ Kyle curiously asked as they continued walking down the street.

" _No."_ Kenny scoffed once again. _"At best, she just grabbed my hand and put it on her boobs and that's it."_

" _How did it feel?"_ Stan asked in interest.

" _I've touched better."_ Kenny shrugged, earning oh's from his two friends.

" _Anyway, so why were you called by the principal?"_ Kyle changed the topic.

Kenny shrugged uncaringly.

" _She just said I might get expelled if I don't pull up my grades, cut the absences, and stopped fucking on school prop—ow!"_ Kenny was cut by a sharp blow on his shoulder. _"What the hell was that for?"_

" _Why are you so chill about this?"_ Kyle fumed furiously at him.

" _Yeah, dude. Getting expelled sucks."_ Stan agreed with his best friend.

" _I'm not getting expelled! I just_ _ **might**_ _get expelled."_ Kenny nonchalantly regarded and earned sighs from the two.

" _I swear, Kenny, stop fucking around this year."_ Kyle simmered down, finally speaking with a calm voice. _"And I mean that literally and figuratively."_

" _Yeah, yeah."_ Kenny shrugged. It may look like he doesn't care much about the state of his education but he kind of does. He does want to at least graduate.

" _I mean it."_ Kyle said to him in a serious voice.

" _Yes, mom."_ Kenny relented just so his friend would finally let him off the hook. It gets kind of annoying but Kyle's constant nosiness in his life is also quite endearing. He's a good friend.

The three of them walked down the familiar road, talking about nothing in particular.

" _Oh, hey, we're hanging out at my house, gonna play on my PS4. Want to come?"_ Stan turned to him.

" _Nah, I'll pass. Can't have you two crying your eyes out when I beat you in Mortal Kombat."_ Kenny snickered and Stan rolled his eyes at him.

" _The last time was a fluke."_

" _16 wins and 0 losses was a fluke?"_

" _Shut up."_ Stan jokingly pushed the blonde's shoulder.

" _You have something to do?"_ Kyle asked in curiosity.

" _Yeah, something like that. Anyway, I'm going this way. See you guys later."_ Kenny waved as he turned to the other direction. Stan and Kyle both bid their farewell.

" _Craig again?"_ Stan sighed as he and Kyle shared a look.

" _Told ya'."_ Kyle shrugged as they walked towards the quarterback's house.

* * *

Kenny reached the Tucker residence in a matter of minutes, jogging up towards the doorstep of the brown house and pushed the doorbell button, kicking off the snow on the pavement as he waited.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a strawberry blonde girl.

" _Hey, Kenny."_ She greeted with a small smile, to which Kenny returned gladly.

" _Sup, Ruby."_

" _Come in. Craig's upstairs in his room."_ Ruby gestured for Kenny to enter.

" _Thanks, kiddo."_ Kenny thanked with a small pat on the younger girl's head. He inwardly chuckled at how the younger Tucker didn't even need to ask why he was there.

" _Oh, Kenny?"_ Ruby called out before the blonde could climb up the stairs.

" _Hm?"_ Kenny turned back to the younger girl's direction.

" _Is Karen home?"_ Ruby asked.

" _Yep. You want me to call her over so you guys can hang out?"_ Kenny offered but Ruby shook her head.

" _It's fine. I'll pick her up at your house. I want to bring her to this new restaurant."_

" _Okay. You two be careful, alright?"_ Kenny can't help but smile at the recent closeness of his sister and the younger Tucker. It's nice to see his sister hang out with girls her age and have fun.

" _Yes, sir."_ Ruby jokingly saluted and Kenny grinned as he walked towards Craig's room, inviting himself in without bothering to knock. Well, Craig doesn't mind.

" _Don't you know how to knock?"_ Craig deadpanned as he turned to frown at the blonde, who carelessly sauntered over his bed, making himself home.

" _Uh-huh."_ Kenny boringly replied as he fully lied down on the other boy's mattress.

Craig stood up from his desk and walked over to his bed, staring at the blonde laid out on his sheets.

" _Why do you look so happy?"_ Craig asked as he sat down beside Kenny's body, eyeing the grin plastered on the blonde's face.

" _Because I finally get to see you."_ Kenny sweetly said as he winked at the boy looming above him, thin arms on either side of his head and legs trapping his waist in between.

" _Bullshit."_ Craig muttered as he lowered his head, claiming the blonde's lips in a short kiss.

" _Mmhmm."_ Kenny hummed as he slightly leaned up to a second kiss. _"Our sisters are really close."_

" _Yeah…"_ Craig huffed in between the gaps of their kisses, Kenny's arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer.

" _Isn't it cute? The Tucker siblings and the McCormick siblings being close."_

" _Must be fate."_ Craig followed quite sarcastically but the blonde ignored it, getting used to the other boy's attitude.

" _Right? Like, they're best friends and we're…"_ Kenny trailed off, sucking in a short breath as moist lips attached to his neck, peppering it with kisses.

" _Fuck friends?"_ Craig continued before sinking his teeth on the pale skin, earning a satisfied sigh and a light pinch on his cheek from the boy beneath him.

" _Asshole."_ Kenny spat without much fervor, his fingers finding their way on the other boy's dark locks, pulling him up to face him and capturing his lips.

Craig's hand traveled down, his fingers creeping underneath the blonde's hoodie, feeling up the skin beneath.

" _Wanna do it?"_ Kenny whispered in Craig's ear before nibbling on the tip with his teeth.

Craig slightly pulled back, kissing the blonde deeply.

" _Nah. I've still got homework to do._ _ **You've**_ _got homework to do."_

Kenny stared at Craig's stoic face for a while before pouting.

" _Dude, fuck homework. Come on, we'll do it after."_ He tried convincing, playing with the other's jacket strings.

" _No way, we always fall asleep after fucking. By the time we wake up, it's already morning."_ Craig covered Kenny's leaning face with his hand, getting off the bed. _"Stand up, McCormick."_

" _It_ _ **is**_ _already standing up, if you still haven't noticed."_ Kenny gestured in between his legs, earning a quiet chuckle from Craig.

" _Fine. Homework then sex. Deal?"_ Craig offered as he sat down on his desk again, waiting for the blonde to respond.

Kenny pondered for a while, not really thinking much about it. Well, as long as there's something to look forward to.

" _Okay."_ He finally relented, also getting up from the bed and walking over his forgotten bag on the floor.

" _Hey, can you help me with my essay in Literature?"_

" _Sure. Help me with Calculus, too."_

" _Sure."_

* * *

Kenny let out a shaky breath as continuous waves of pleasure washed over him, making his knees weak and unable to support him as he eventually collapsed on the boy below him.

Craig let out a tired but totally satisfied sigh, slowly recovering from his orgasmic high. He glanced at the mop of blonde resting on his chest, bringing up his hand to ruffle the already messy hair of the other boy.

" _Get your dick out of my ass, McCormick."_ He grumbled.

" _Huh? Oh, right, sorry. Almost fell asleep there."_ Kenny chuckled, slowly getting off the other boy and settling beside him.

" _You did that once."_

" _Huh?"_

" _One time, you fell asleep with your dick still in my ass."_ Craig turned to the clueless blonde with an unamused face.

" _Seriously? Shit, sorry."_ Kenny apologized with a smirk, finding the idea funny.

Craig just shrugged.

They stayed silent for a few seconds, staring at each other before Craig spoke up.

" _Can you grab my cigarettes in the drawer?"_ Craig silently asked, to which Kenny wordlessly obeyed, reaching over the nearby table and grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

" _Here you go."_ He handed over to the other boy. Craig didn't waste any time lighting up a stick and giving it a deep suck, his muscles relaxing as he gradually exhaled, feeling the nicotine circulate through his system. Kenny watched him in observance.

" _Why do you always smoke after sex?"_ He asked as he watched Craig create rings of smoke with his mouth.

" _It feels good."_ Craig answered as he continued smoking.

" _Can I have a hit?"_ Kenny asked as he reached up to grab the stick dangling from the other boy's lips but Craig pulled away, sucking on the cancer stick deeply before grabbing the blonde's chin and kissing him openly, letting out the smoke inside the other's mouth.

Kenny pulled away after a few seconds, coughing lightly.

" _Wow, didn't know you're into shot-gunning."_ Kenny laughed as he recovered from his coughing fit, smirking at the boy beside him. _"You're kinda kinky, you know that?"_

Craig let out a small laugh. _"Always wanted to try that."_

" _Yeah? Let me."_ Kenny grabbed the burning stick from Craig's fingers, bringing it to his lips and inhaling deeply, lightly grabbing the other's chin, and blowing a line of smoke in his mouth before closing it off with his own.

Craig expertly exhaled it through his nose, deepening the kiss as he leaned in closer. The nicotine and the distinct taste of Kenny mingling in his system, making his head lightheaded and hazy.

" _Good?"_ Kenny broke away with a grin as he wrapped his arm around the other's waist.

" _Mm."_ Craig grunted, staring at the naked boy beside him. _"You're touchy today."_

" _Oh you know I just can't keep my hands off of you, babe."_ Kenny purred as he pecked at the other boy's unsuspecting throat.

" _Shut up. And stop calling me that."_ Craig scoffed as he shoved Kenny's face, sitting up and leaning on his bedframe as he tended to his forgotten cigarette.

" _I got called to the principal's office today."_ Kenny sighed, putting his hands under his head.

" _Ah, yeah, I've heard."_

" _I'm close to getting expelled."_ The blonde stated, staring up at the ceiling and noticing small, glowing stars that he never noticed until now.

" _Sucks."_ Craig commented as he reached over to his bedside table to put out his cigarette. Kenny took the opportunity to trap the black-haired boy, arms around his neck.

" _Comfort me."_ He softly begged. Craig blinked at him for a few times.

" _What do you want me to do?"_

Kenny pondered for a while before a mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

" _Round two?"_ Kenny suggested as his fingers trailed up the other's arm.

Craig chuckled lowly at how insatiable the blonde is. _"I'm fucking hungry."_

" _Me too!"_ The blonde immediately changed demeanor at the thought of food.

" _Well, that did the trick."_ Craig said offhandedly as he pulled away, getting up from his bed, Kenny following after.

The two of them dressed up, picking up their abandoned clothes on the floor.

" _Oh, Craig, you might want to put a scarf or something."_

" _Huh?"_ Craig stared at the blonde questioningly.

Kenny gestured at his neck and Craig went to look at himself on the mirror.

" _Fucking shit. I told you not to leave a mark, McCormick."_ Craig glared as he covered the red mark on the side of his neck.

" _Sorry, I can't help it, you know? Especially when you're under me, being all hot and chanting my name like, 'Ah, fuck, McCormick!' I just had to-"_ Kenny was cut off by the sound of the door being slammed closed.

* * *

Dinner with the Tucker family is something Kenny tries to avoid. Don't get him wrong, the food Mrs. T makes is **great**. It's just that…the thick atmosphere makes it almost _impossible_ to digest anything.

Cerulean eyes darted between the family members as deadly silence filled the room. It was rare enough that he got to see all the four members under the same roof, much more sitting together in one table. Seeing that nobody was paying anybody any attention, the blonde just focused in munching on some baby potatoes.

" _So, Kenneth…"_ Mrs. T suddenly spoke up, making Kenny shot up his head in surprise. Craig almost let out a chuckle which he covered with a fake cough. Ruby glanced at him knowingly.

" _Y-yes, ma'am?"_ Kenny asked with a smile, putting on his most innocent face. It always worked with adults. Except his parents, of course.

" _How are your parents?"_ Mrs. Tucker gently inquired as she turned to the suddenly conscious blonde.

Kenny gave a nervous laugh, not knowing what to answer to the vague question. Should he say, _"Oh, you know, they're still high up until now."_

" _They're good."_ Kenny politely replied, earning a satisfied nod from the mother Tucker.

" _Tell your old man to swing by the bar sometime, will ya'."_ Craig's dad added, chuckling to himself.

Kenny and Craig's dad were drinking buddies and were quite close. It seems like their family are closely intertwined by fate, after all.

That was the first and last conversation on the table as one by one, the Tuckers stood up and went back to their own business like usual.

" _Let me help with that, Mrs. T."_ Kenny offered as he gestured to take the plates from the older woman's hands.

" _Oh, no, dear. It's okay. You run along with Craig, now."_ Mrs. Tucker declined with a smile.

Kenny can't help but to think how lucky Craig is to have such a kind mom. As the time passed, he had grown fond of the older woman, and he made sure to be a good guest to her. It's the least he could do since she's so kind to him all the time.

Actually, the whole Tucker family is quite welcoming. Mr. Tucker is quiet and ignores him most of the time but the older man seems to have no problem having him over. Ruby is almost like his second sister. And Craig…well…he's there.

The two of them go back to the other's room and chilled for a while, lying on his bed, doing particularly nothing but talk. It's quite new to them. The whole talking thing. In the past, Craig would rarely complete a sentence. Just one word replies and noises of acknowledgment. Now they're actually doing something that isn't sex. Progress, right?

" _It's getting late."_ Craig pointed out as he glanced at his Red Racer wall clock.

" _Yeah. I should probably get going."_ Kenny said as he sat up, brushing his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix its unruliness.

" _Yeah. Or you know, you could just…"_ Craig trailed off as he watched the blonde straighten his clothes.

" _Or?"_ Kenny turned to the sitting boy, eyebrow cocked in question.

" _I don't know, spend the night?"_ Craig suggested with a shrug, seemingly uninterested.

Kenny blinked at him once or twice, processing what he had just heard.

" _You're asking me to sleep over?"_ He clarified, a wicked smile growing on his lips.

" _Uh…yeah?"_

Kenny let out an amused laugh and sauntered over towards the other boy, standing in front of him and holding his face in his hands.

" _Aw, clingy Craig is my favorite Craig."_ Kenny cooed sweetly and Craig rolled his eyes, already regretting his words.

" _Shut up."_ He deadpanned but pulled on Kenny's collar anyway, crashing their lips in a sloppy kiss.

Kenny reluctantly pulled away after a few seconds, making Craig pull at his clothes harder. He can't help but to chuckle at his friend's eagerness.

" _Look, I'd love to but…"_ Kenny sighed as he leaned his forehead against Craig's. _"I didn't bring any clothes."_

" _So? Then borrow mine."_

" _No way, your clothes are lame."_ Kenny teased, earning a pinch on the side. _"And I have to make sure my parents don't do anything stupid like OD or whatever."_

" _They can take care of themselves. They're not that stupid."_

Kenny scoffed. _"You don't even know."_

" _You brother and sister is there."_

" _Kevin has work and Karen…I don't want Karen to deal with them."_

Craig groaned on the blonde's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Kenny slightly pulled away to stare at the stoic boy, a weird grin plastered on his face.

" _What?"_ Craig spat as he stared back.

" _You really want me stay, don't you?"_ Kenny asked smugly, finding it amusing how clingy Craig was being. Well, whatever the reason, he's not complaining.

" _The bed gets cold these days."_ Craig shrugged nonchalantly.

" _So, what, don't tell me you want to cuddle?"_ Kenny asked in a joke, finding himself laughing at the thought. The day Craig Tucker suggests cuddling would be the day he get to see pigs fly.

" _Yeah, that's kind of the whole point."_

Fuck, pigs **are** flying.

The two of them stared at each other for a while, neither saying anything, before Kenny felt the blood rush to his face and tore his gaze away. He gave an awkward cough as he slowly pulled away.

" _You're so gay."_ He said dismissively with a laugh, trying to hide the blush decorating his face.

" _No shit."_ Craig rolled his eyes and pulled on the other's wrist, bringing him closer so he was sitting on his lap. _"So you staying or what?"_

Kenny contemplated for a while, finding the invitation too tempting to turn down. But…

" _Sorry, I really can't."_ He sighed, finding himself kind of disappointed about his decision. He really did want to stay but shit happens.

Craig shrugged in disinterest but wrapped his arms tighter on Kenny's waist in a weird kind of hug.

" _How about tomorrow? It's Friday and there's no school the day after so yeah, it'll be cool."_

" _Okay."_ Craig agreed with a small smile before claiming Kenny's lips once again in a deep kiss. It's kind of weird how kissy they are today. They normally don't kiss this much.

Craig trailed kisses from Kenny's jaw to his neck, and for a second, the blonde almost considered taking him up on his offer to stay the night.

" _Is this your last attempt to change my mind?"_ Kenny asked with a laugh and got a strike of pain in his neck in response. _"Ow! Why the fuck did you bite me?"_

" _Payback."_ Craig smirked as he tended to the mark with his tongue.

They made out for a few minutes before Kenny eventually, but very reluctantly, pulled away. He bid farewell to Mr. and Mrs. Tucker as Craig walked him to their door.

" _See you tomorrow, Tucker."_ He bid as he stepped out of the house, feeling the cold wind hit his face.

" _Yeah, later."_ Craig waved as he closed the door.

Kenny skipped down the empty street, feeling a little giddy inside.

* * *

When he reached his house, he wasn't surprised to find his parents knocked out on the couch with the television still on. He sighed and flipped it off.

He walked over to where his parents are slumped over and stood in front of them, observing their sleeping faces. They look so peaceful like this.

Kenny reached over for the half-full bottle on his dad's hand and set it down on the table. He also stealthily dug through his pockets, pulling out the crumpled sheets of a few dollars and some coins.

" _Thanks for the allowance, dad."_ He smiled and pecked his parents on the forehead, standing up to go to their kitchen. He was surprised to see his brother sitting on their table.

" _Kev! You're home."_ He greeted as he pulled a beer from their fridge.

" _Yeah. It wasn't all that busy so they let us home early."_

" _Nice."_ Kenny commented as he sat down, taking a sip from the bitter drink.

" _You seem to be in a good mood."_ His brother commented as he eyed the smile on the blonde's lips.

Kenny just shrugged happily and reveled in the happy feeling. He's in a really good mood all right.

" _I bet it has something to do with that bite mark on your neck."_ His brother pointed out with a smirk.

Kenny's hand darted to his neck, remembering that Craig bit him there. That asshole.

" _Where have you been, anyways?"_

" _Tucker's."_ Kenny answered sheepishly. His brother knew about his affairs with the oldest Tucker but he's still quite embarrassed about it. It's weird that one of his family members know he's having fun with one stoic asshole.

" _Oh…so that's why you're in a good mood. Makes sense."_ Kevin chuckled, staring at Kenny knowingly. _"You like him?"_

" _Nah, it's just…a fling or whatever. Nothing serious."_ Kenny dismissed. _"Well, I like him enough to fuck him, if that's what you mean."_

" _Uh-huh."_ His brother nodded but the tone in his voice showed that he wasn't entirely convinced.

" _What? I don't like him."_ Kenny exclaimed as Kevin continued looking at him with amusement.

" _Alright, alright. You don't have to be so defensive about it."_ Kevin chuckled.

" _I'm not."_ Kenny growled under his breath as he finished the remaining contents of the can in one go.

" _Whatever, bro. Just be careful. Things like that get really messy. Who knows, someone might have fallen already. Or in the process of falling."_

" _Nobody's falling, okay? It's a classic no-feelings-involved kind of deal."_ Kenny scoffed. Thinking about him being in love makes him want to laugh. He's too lazy for complex shit like that.

" _I don't know, man. Just seems to me that you're really fond of this Tucker guy."_

" _Of course I'm fucking fond of him, he's a good lay. Nothing more."_ Kenny rolled his eyes in disbelief. _"Anyway, where's Karen?"_ He asked, changing the overbearing topic of his sex life.

" _In her room. We ate KFC for dinner. You want some?"_ His brother offered, pushing the bucket towards the blonde's direction.

" _Nope, already ate. Anyway, I'm out. Goodnight."_ Kenny yawned as he stood up, throwing his empty can in the trash and making his way to his bedroom, but deciding to stop over to his little sister's room.

He peeked through the slightly ajar door, finding Karen on her study knocked his fingers lightly on the wood, catching the attention of his sister.

" _Hey there, sis."_ He greeted as he let himself in the small room.

" _Kenny!"_ She beamed as she turned to her older brother sitting on her bed.

" _What's up?"_ He asked, eyeing the numerous books on the table and assumed that she's probably studying. Karen was smart and likes studying. The complete opposite of him.

" _Just doing homework. You're late."_ Karen pouted, narrowing her eyes at her older brother.

" _I was hanging out with a friend."_

" _Craig?"_ Karen guessed, smiling as a surprised look crossed Kenny's face. _"Ruby told me."_

" _Oh…"_ That cheeky brat. _"Right, you guys went out?"_

" _Yep! She treated me to this café. Like, wow, the cake was so delicious!"_ Karen cheered happily and Kenny watched her rant with a smile. He loves listening to his sister talk about her day.

" _That's cool."_ Kenny commented, noticing how kind the younger Tucker was to his sister. He's really grateful. He should treat her to something someday.

" _Right? I really like her."_ Karen smiled shyly, seeming to be deep in thought. _"She's really nice."_

Kenny observed his sister, having an inkling as to what the young girl was thinking about. He can't help but to smile to himself.

" _That's awesome to hear, sis. Anyway, I'm gonna sleep, okay? You should too."_ Kenny stood up, walking over to where Karen was seated and giving her a hug.

" _Yeah, I'll just finish this stuff."_ Karen hugged back with a smile.

" _Alright, don't stay up too late. Goodnight."_ Kenny ruffled his sister's hair before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he reached his room, he body immediately collapsed on his bed. He managed to save up for a new, much more comfortable bed, ditching the old mattress he had. Now he doesn't wake up in the middle of the night feeling stiff everywhere.

He tried reaching for his bag without getting up from the comfortable position he's in, digging for his phone.

He had tons of texts from girls, some from Stan and Kyle, and one from Craig Tucker. He opened the single message, wondering what it would be in anticipation.

 _Craig Fucker: ./._

He stared at the lone symbol for a second before breaking out in a laugh. Classic Craig.

 _Kenny McCormick: I want to ./. you too._

The blonde snickered as he typed his message, discarding his clothes as he waited for the other's reply. Surely, he spotted a new message soon after.

 _Craig Fucker: what_

Kenny can hear Craig's nasal voice as he read the one word reply.

 _Kenny McCormick: do you miss me?_

 _Craig Fucker: what the fuck do you want McCormick_

 _Kenny McCormick: you 3_

Kenny can't help but laugh at his own replies. He probably looked like he's mentally deranged form the way he's laughing non-stop. He had a knack for teasing the other boy like this. Craig was probably face-palming himself with a groan or rolling his eyes right now.

It took a while before the next reply came but Kenny was a bit taken a back when it did.

 _Craig Fucker: you already have it_

The smile on Kenny's lips slowly disappeared as he stared at Craig's message. What…?

He felt his chest tighten as he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He shook his head violently as he dismissed certain thoughts that were flooding his mind. Overthinking is bad.

 _Kenny McCormick: then I'll lock you up and make you mine forever :*_

He decided to just ride along in what he started. Two can play at that game.

It took a few minutes before Craig's reply came and Kenny was a bit worried that he pushed it too much. He didn't, right?

 _Craig Fucker: and where will you lock me up?_

Kenny was surprised at the lack of retaliation in Craig's side. Huh…Looks like the usual stoic boy was humoring him. Interesting.

 _Kenny McCormick: in my room. I'll handcuff you to my bed where we'll make love all day until we get lost in the blinding pleasure_

Kenny almost regretted hitting send, rereading his message and finding it quite lame. He sounds like a freaking smut writer or something.

 _Craig Fucker: wow so fucking romantic_

He chuckled at the sarcastic tone of Craig's words.

 _Kenny McCormick: you know me :)))_

 _Craig Fucker: you and your sick fantasies_

Kenny stopped at this for a while. He can't deny that BDSM is one of his _"sick fantasies."_ They never tried it. Holy shit, they definitely should.

 _Kenny McCormick: what do you think about bdsm?_

 _Craig Fucker: bdsm?_

 _Kenny McCormick: yeah, you know…bondage, handcuffs, whips, gag balls, and stuff like that_

 _Craig Fucker: I know what kind of shit bdsm is. What I mean is, why are you asking out of the blue? Don't tell me you want to try it_

 _Kenny McCormick: yes_

The blonde didn't even hesitate answering the question. Fucking hell he wants to try it. He wants to try it with Craig.

 _Craig Fucker: fuck off_

Kenny's shoulders slumped at the plain rejection. Oh well, at least he tried.

 _Kenny McCormick: aww you're no fun_

 _Craig Fucker: whatever. Anyway, I'm sleeping._

 _Kenny McCormick: okaaaaaaay~ goodnight :)))_

 _Craig Fucker: goodnight_

Kenny tossed his phone somewhere on the bed, bringing up the sheets over to him and staring up at his ceiling. Well, that conversation was kind of awkward. Thanks to him.

He recalled his earlier conversation with his brother and finds himself scoffing. Ridiculous.

Fucking ridiculous.


End file.
